We are attempting to develop new and improved techniques of statistical computing for use by clinical and laboratory investigators throughout NICHD and NIH. This software is intended for persons with no previous computer experience, and only modest background in biostatistics. The system is easy to learn, easy to use, and virtually self-teaching. Its hallmarks are the automatic testing of underlying assumptions, provisin of warnings when assumptions are violated; a verbal interpretation of results, and suggestion of other appropriate techniques. Improved computer graphics are provided for retrospective review of laboratory data on current in-patients, out-patients, as well as for archival data.